Affection Comes With Time
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: Upon having visions, years into the future, the last of the Hogwarts Four had returned to Hogwarts to claim what is his and set the world to right.
1. The Vision and Decision

**Note: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. Just borrowing**

Chapter 1: The Vision and Decision (Salazar's POV in the time of the Founders)

_My heart dropped into my stomach as I heard the screams that were uttered from small but full pink lips. Beautiful emerald orbs widen in terror, and glistened wit unshed tears. The room was small and only had the bear essentials. The emerald eyed creature was thin but well formed. The skin was golden tanned and flawless. The face was effeminate but was enough to take my breath away and cease my heart beat. I saw the creature's beautiful body tremble with fear and as I watched on, I understood why immediately._

_Standing over him was a huge beast of a man. He was red and very portly. His hair was receding and his eyes were beady. He had undone his belt and the creature at his feet was begging and pleading to not be beaten. The poor sweet creature was treated worse than any house elf and this set me into a rage. I wanted to reach out and help him. To steal him away and hold him to me, vowing that no one would ever harm him again…_

"SALAZAR!" A voice roared from the doorway, causing me to start, fall onto my ass from my seat at my desk. My piles of students' papers fluttered around me and my classroom echoed with my curses. The voice chuckled and I glared at the silhouette of the Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor House and DADA Professor, Godric Gryffindor.

"Damn you Godric," I hissed at him while glaring daggers at him. _If looks could kill,_ I thought sweetly_. You would be the first to go Ric…_ "Haven't you learned that you knock before entering? I swear by Merlin that you are worse than the students." Godric looked at me and grinned.

"Oh come on Lazar," He said, causing me to glare at him again when he butchered my name. "Get that rod out of your ass and let's be off. Hogsmeade weekend happens today."

"I wonder time and time again if you can become any more idiotic Ric." I said as cleared the mess with my wand, dusted my robes and composed myself. "But then you come up with something new everyday that boggles the mind. I'm surprised that I still have my sanity."

"Oh come on, you got to really loosen up." Godric said to me as he fell into step beside me as I left the dungeons and made it for the Great Hall. "When was the last time you got laid?" I glared at him for his bold, yet rash question. _Did it really matter? _I thought. _Wasn't what happened in my life, my business alone? Who died and made Godric the all powerful know it all? _I growled at him and remained silent. Don't get me wrong, I preferred men to women but I just was not interested right now. Something within me told me that it wasn't my time. That my mate wasn't here and I was willing to wait. Oh this wasn't the first time I had been having the visions of my emerald eyed beauty. For seventeen years I have been experiencing them. I saw memories, I felt his feelings and anything he went through, I felt as if I were there, right beside him. _But why was I having visions of the future? What's going on?_

"Lazar, are you ok? You zoned out on me again! What in the hells is the matter with you?" I shook my head clear and looked at the Headmaster, who was sitting next to me and was obviously sneaking my breakfast little by little. No matter how many times I would tell him to knock it off, Godric never listened and continued to irritate me. _Maybe he was put on the Earth to make my life a living hell._ I thought as I buttered up some toast and sipped on my tea. I was wool gathering and my lips curled into a smirk when I saw Godric's hand try to sneak off my sausage links. I waited until his hand was close enough, pretending I didn't notice then…

"FUCK!!" Godric roared, causing the school to look at him with shocked eyes. I hid my smirk behind my cup while I was laughing my ass off on the inside. I taught him the same thing my mother taught my father when he tried to steal her food. The look on Godrics' face was priceless and I know that that was going to be one memory I would keep with me always. Rowena and Helga noticed the laughter in my eyes but stayed quiet. Godric looked at me but remained quiet and to his own plate. In triumph, I speared a link and ate with relish. I finished my breakfast and got up from the table, making a bee line for the library. I had to find out what was the reason behind the visions. A few would have been over looked but _seventeen years? _That was something that just can't be swept under the rug.

Of course, even though I had tried to place the vision in the back of my mind but it was in vain. It seemed so real….so…vivid…It had me thinking _how can anyone be so heartless toward one so young?_ And this was not the first time I've had these visions. I've seen images of an infant crying over the corpses of his parents, saw when his parents protected him, seen the monster who had robbed the child of the only family who had ever loved him. I even saw his accidental magic and saw when he started speaking to snakes! This impressed me. As well as his power…I knew that he was destined for greatness. He just needed guidance. Something told me that he wasn't getting the help he needed. Why, why were they not helping him? _They were blinded by his fame! _My mind hissed. _This can't continue. I have to find a way to straighten all of this._ I stood up from my seat and made my way to _my personal library. Hopefully I will find something that will help…_

I flipped through almost all the books I had and my table was looking like a storm went through it. I was maddened at the fact that, although I had searched to the point of night sweats, that my searches were in vain. Despite that, I wasn't willing to give up. It's not my way. It never has been. I knew that this was a grave matter and that it needed to be looked into. I sighed in frustration, for I had searched for countless hours. _It was morning when I began and now,_ I look out the window and hissed. _It's dusk._ I was ready to call it a day until a book fell on my head. _What the..? _I looked down and saw a maroon colored book. I opened it and smiled. Inside were notes on how visions and feelings were exchanged and felt by another. I had found it and realized that it was a form of a bond. Partners who were destined to be would even feel their mates in every way. I noticed that with my bond. I was needed there and could not remain here and rot. I prayed that I would get to my other half. _Some day my beautiful one,_ I thought, _and some way, I will come to you…_


	2. Discoveries and Understanding

Chapter 2: Discoveries and Understanding (Present Day, Harry's POV)

_A tall and handsome man was searching diligently in a candle lit library. His eyes were green ringed with silver. His skin was white but not unhealthy. With him curled up near a window, sat a big black snake with green and silver rings watching his master with concern. The man had a maroon colored book in his hands and a smile on his face._ His voice was as clear as day in my head._Some day my beautiful one,_ the mind voice said, _and some way, I will come to you…_

I woke up with a start, prying my face off the open Potions' Text I was reading. Well, trying to read…I had been plagued with what happened to me over the summer and since there was no one I really wanted to talk to, much less trusted. It was hard to get things off my chest. I looked around, remembering that I came to the library to escape. Ron and Hermoine were snogging like mad in our common room and the whole tower was in a bustle about the Hogsmeade weekend. It was senior activities and other teen age problems. Me, I had to find a way to save my ass from the snake fucker because it was expected that of me. Did anybody care what I wanted? _Hell no!_ My mind screamed. _They figured they could hide behind your shadow. They don't care about what you want, as long as you can provide them with peace and quiet._ Well I wanted to drop the whole thing but, I couldn't.

More than anything, for as long as I can remember, I wanted a normal life. I wanted to have a family who will love me even if I made the biggest mistake, to be myself around them and not worry that they would leave me. To others, my wishes and desires were too high. I beg to differ. On top of my never ending pile of problems, another one comes. It turns out that I, Harry James Potter, Savoir of the Wizarding World is gay. That's right ladies, cry your hearts out. To top that off, I see someone in my dreams. It was always a tall, dark haired and unearthly handsome man. His eyes were hunter green, flecked with emerald and silver. His voice radiated command and when in romance, I knew that it could become very sweet. He was either in a Potion's lab, a beautiful room with a lake view, or, like a few moments ago, in a library.

He looked familiar, but at times, my mind drew a blank. So, to kind of help me out, I would close my eyes and envision the man, drawing him in a sketch book that I always carried with me. I kept looking at the picture and try to think of where I saw him before. I would have gone to Hermoine but I didn't want to take her from boyfriend time. I wasn't too keen on the idea of being a third wheel and rain on their happiness. So, I went to go and find out about it on my own. I reached for my bag and pulled out the book in where the drawing was and flipped to it. I set my potions book aside, promising to return to it later and placed a ward up so my study station wouldn't be taken. I looked through the books but found nothing. Two hours later, a book fell open near me and opened. It was Hogwarts: a History and my eyes widened at the picture that it was opened to.

It was the man! He was dressed in handsome robes of green, black and silver with the Slytherin crest on his left shoulder. The caption underneath told me exactly who this was: It was Salazar Slytherin. I picked up the book and read. It seemed that Slytherin had another gift. Aside from being able to speak to snakes, Slytherin happened to be a Seer.

_But why was I seeing him?_ I thought. _It sounded like he was seeking someone. But where does one go to get the answers?_ I smirked at the realization and walked out of the library and toward the one place I could go; The Chamber of Secrets.

My thoughts raced a thousand miles a minute and I couldn't focus on who was in front of me. I really didn't care. I wanted to get to the bottom of this and if the answer lay in the Chamber, then I'd be damned if anyone told me otherwise. _Hell I was destined to die anyway was I not?_ At times like these I wonder how the hell the snake fucker managed to hone in on me practically _every year…_Somehow, Dumbledore is gone and not available when I needed him. I've also noticed that he loved to keep me in the dark. _I hate that!_

I turned the corner to the bathroom and had the creepy crawling feeling that I was being followed. I turned slowly and rolled my eyes. Ron and Hermoine were waiting with their arms crossed and smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. They looked at me and smiled.

"Harry, we noticed that something was wrong with you, so we followed you."

I felt my face blush and my blood boiled. _They had to follow me everywhere? Can't I have one inch of space?!_

"You guys I really don't want to talk about it." I said as I looked at them. "I don't really want to deal with it."

"Come on, mate." Ron told me. "We have to stick together."

"I don't want you all over me." I said. "I just want a moment of peace. I don't need you two all over me on every step I take."

"But Harry…."

"No!" I said firmly. "I'm going to check something _on my own._ I don't need you guys with me right now." Ron's face was as red as his hair and Hermoine looked as if she were ready to cry. I wasn't going to back down. I turned on my heel and made that I wasn't followed before making my way back to Mrytle's bathroom. I walked in and ordered the Chamber to open. I smiled and jumped in.

The combination the darkness and the stench were enough to be my undoing. I straightened up and lit up my way. I looked down the path and as I walked to the down the path and with a wave of my wand, I made sure that the useless parts of the decaying carcass of the basilisk and sending the useful parts to the Potions storage. _The new Potions Master will have a field day!_ I grinned as I walked past the spot and was drawn to a statue of a black king cobra. Something told me to come closer. With an intake of breath I went to place my hands on it, over the heart of it to be exact and a passage opened. Harry pointed his lit wand over the newly opened passage way and gasped that it was another stairway. I breathed in and climbed the stairs.

I followed the stairs and reached a pair of handsome black double doors. There were two striking snakes carved into the marble and I spoke to them. The two snakes hissed at him and opened the doors. Inside there was a chamber, surrounded by candles and an altar. On the altar, there was a huge black box-like crystal. I had to hold back a laugh because the way that the box was set, reminded me of Snow White and that I was the handsome prince, walking over to kiss his true love. Inside the box, was unmistakably the Founder of Slytherin House! The man had beautiful silky black hair, and was to _die for_. His features were those of an aristocrat and his robes were green and black. My heart raced and before I could stop myself, I placed my lips over those of the Slytherin Lord's.

_Am I insane? _I thought as I continue to kiss him. _Is this me?_

I tried to draw back but the other man's lips responded over my own. I moaned as I felt him dominate the kiss and I thought my knees would buckle, and my legs give away under me. I felt his magic sizzling with my own. My heart was going to pound to pieces.It seemed like an eternity as we drew back but I gasped when the other man sat up and beheld them with beautiful green and silver eyes.

"So, you are the imp who dared entered my Chambers." The man said with a smirk that would have made Snape and Malfoy look like amateurs. "Very admirable, considering that you hail from the very House who's known for being rash." He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, I can make exceptions." He said with a chuckle. "You've made me proud Harry." He said as he got out of the coffin. "I knew what I was doing when I saved you that night." I looked at him and blushed. I was going to ask what he meant by that. Lord Slytherin smiled and looked around.

"I would say grab a seat but then I remember where we are." He said. "Let's go back to my personal chambers." With that, he took me into his arms before I could protest, and transported me to a beautiful room in which, I haven't recognized.

"Make yourself comfortable Harry," Lord Slytherin said with a smile as he took a green and black armchair by the fire and gestured for me to take the crimson and black one across from it. I smiled shyly and sat down, being graced by a smile of approval from the other man.

"Can I offer you something?" He asked as a crystal and silver tin appeared before me. I looked at him and smiled. Although in the inside, I was screaming in terror.

"Don't worry," He said as he if he read my mind. "I am not the Lemon Drops type." I looked at him and laughed despite my blush. He snapped his fingers and my eyes widened.

"I'm more of a chocolate fan." He said. I smiled and helped myself to a chocolate and when we were both relaxed, Lord Slytherin smiled and he nodded. He knew that I was still a bit nervous but he was cool and casual about it.

"This will take a while to explain." He admitted. "So please, save your questions for afterwards." I looked at him and nodded. Oh yes, I did have questions but I wasn't going to take twice as long by interrupting him.

"It started when I had visions. To this day I can not explain why I was getting them and no one else would. I thought that it was because I was the only Seer in my time but when they became frequent, I knew that it was highly unlikely."

"So I turned to the library and with fervor I had dove into anything I thought would be plausible. Turned out that my visions were of the future but they were focused on one person, you, Harry."

"Why me?"

"Fate can't be explained child." Lord Slytherin said. "We are all victims to its plans. Something within me told me that I had to take action on the night of your first birthday so, throwing caution to the winds, I cast a counter charm that would shield you but bounce any spell cast upon you, back onto the caster. I had no idea on how powerful my spell had been until it knocked me onto my arse during one of my classes." I laughed at the image but Lord Slytherin continued.

"However, there was something more. Since that night, I felt myself being bound to you in more ways than one. So far, to my understanding, you can speak with snakes. That was my gift and one of my special talents. His magic is equal to my own."

"Are you saying that I am yours?"

"Well I didn't brand you if that's what you mean. However, when you hurt, I feel it double. What you see, I see. What you want, I want." I looked at the older wizard and blushed. I could tell if someone was lying and Lord Slytherin was not one of them.

"So what is going to happen now?" I asked. Lord Slytherin looked at me and smiled.

"I understand that you are on a quest am I correct?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Therefore, I know that Voldemort is hard to take down alone." He said. "I will help you and when the time comes, I will fight along side you."

"Is that a good idea?" I asked. "Won't it get confusing, considering history had made you to be such a prick?"

"Don't believe everything you read my dear," He said with a purr. "I mean, they said I had died and yet, here I am."

"How did you escape death anyway?"

"Oh, that is simple." Lord Slytherin said. "I _**never died**_. In fact, I brewed a potion and cast a spell that would put me into a deep slumber until my love, my mate, roused me from it." He looked at me and smiled.

"And your kiss woke me." He whispered, sending chills down my spine. "And for that, I am grateful and I will do all my power to protect you, to make sure no one would never cause you heartache again." I smiled and blushed. All would have been calm until a certain Potions Master arrived.

"What are you doing in...? Oh Sweet Merlin...it can't be..."

"Severus Tobias Snape," Lord Slytherin said. "You are to take a seat and compose yourself in my chambers." The Potions Master gulped and took a seat. I giggled at the look on his face._ This is priceless!_

"Sir..." I began but Lord Slytherin held up a hand, silencing me at once.

"Salazar." He said gently. "There is no 'sir' for you when it pertains to me." I smiled and looked at the other man.

"Salazar," I said. "What happens now?"

"Well, as you know, the student body is our main priority. Severus, you are to help the other teachers to gather the students and make sure that they are all safe before we can proceed." The Potions Master nodded and left the office.

"Harry, I know of the Prophecy." He said in a calm tone. "And it was true, to a point." I looked at him and Lord Slytherin sat down next to me on the couch and held my hands in his. "It is true that one can not live as the other survives but it doesn't necessarily have to be you." I looked at him as if he was bonkers but Lord Slytherin smirked.

"I want to spare that from you Harry." He said. "You shouldn't have to clean _my _mess. Tom Riddle is of my line, his ancestor being nothing more than a drunken mistake. In my heart, I wanted, aside from wanting you, was for my Heir to fall by own hand." He stood up to his full height and looked out the window at the full moon.

"This is my decision, and I'm willing to stick it through." He said, not looking at me from the on the couch. "I will take full accountability for what he has done. He is a disgrace to my name..._my_ disgrace...I can't let others suffer any longer. I have being enshrouded in darkness long enough and soon, it will come to an end." He didn't notice that I had risen from the couch and placed a hand onto the other man's shoulder. Lord Slytherin sighed and placed his hand over my own. I didn't have to say anything to him. He knew that I had forgiven him, although there was nothing to forgive. What his Heir had done to me was not Salazar's fault and I made a promise that night that I would prove just that.


	3. Secrets Put to Rest

In The Last Chapter

Chapter 3: Secrets Put to Rest (Normal POV)

Since Lord Slytherin's return to the land of the living, Harry and the others felt the wards of the schools become stronger. However, something bugged in the back of Harry's mind and since Salazar was around and they had common ground, he now had someone to confide in. He made a note to himself to see the older wizard on his free period.

Lord Slytherin, as the school and staff had quickly realized, wasn't one to be trifled with and knew that if he could, the dark aristocrat would level the entire castle! His temper was more than the Dark Lord's and Harry's combined. He remembered when Professor Snape was reprimanded from using his favorite past time, insulting the chosen mate of Salazar Slytherin. It was the most horrible thing to ever witness and knew that it was probably hell for Professor Snape to experience. He knew that if he hadn't interfere, that the snarky Potions Master would have been snake food for Lord Slytherin's own familiar, Diablo.

He smiled at the memory of the wicked looking snake but for some reason, the big snake, like his master, had a sweet spot for the green eyed Gryffindor. He remembered when Professor Snape tried to approach it but it was in vain.

Diablo turned out to be more wicked and choosier than Nagini. Diablo was at least intelligent in all fields. Nagini was only focused on the dark prospective of things. Also unlike Nagini, Diablo had also managed human speech! He was really a brilliant reptile and it was a shock that the Lord of Slytherin had such a familiar. As he entered Lord Slytherin's personal chambers, he noticed that Diablo was coiled by the window and sunning.

"Ah Harry," Diablo hissed in clear speech. "Here to see my Master?"

"Yes I am. Is he free?"

"Yes I am." Lord Slytherin said as he came to Harry and sat down at his seat, smiling a bit. Harry took seat on the couch and took a cup of coffee when offered.

"Salazar, I'm sorry about barging in like this…"

"Nonsense Harry," Lord Slytherin said. "My door is always open to you. Care to tell me what's going on?"

Harry looked at the older wizard and took a breath. "Salazar, what do you know of Blood Wards?" He asked. The older wizard raised an eyebrow and sat back in his seat.

"Why do you ask Harry?" He asked as he patted his familiar. "Blood Wards, as you know are a form of blood magic and is considered to be Dark."

"I know but this is something you don't know." Harry said as he looked at his hands. "You see, when my parents were killed, my mother sacrificed herself for me, protecting me from the Killing Curse. Voldemort couldn't touch me until Forth Year. I was captured and Voldemort used my blood to come back to the world of the living."

Lord Slytherin looked at him and sat back in his seat again, deep in thought. This was new to him and if Blood Magic had been used to protect Harry, then why was it breached and how? This troubled him and he understood Harry's plight and concern. He then got up and went to his shelf. He looked thoughtful for a moment then removed a few books dealing with the art.

"Harry," Lord Slytherin said. "What you have told me is quite disturbing." He pointed to the books that he set on the coffee table between them. "These books are some of those I feel would be of some use to you. If you wish, we can look at them together."

"Yes that sounds good to me." Harry said with a smile. Lord Slytherin nodded and after gathering up parchment, two quills and inkwells, the two settled down to take notes, with Salazar asking Harry occasional questions. So far, the line of questioning upset the older man.

So far, he had found out that Harry had been taken to his mother's sister and her family at the tender age of one. Since then, he had been treated like a house elf, rather than a member of the family. He had been starved, beat, humiliated and despised him just because he was different. He was even called a 'freak' and that set the older man into a fighting frenzy. It took all he had to keep his anger in check.

"Harry," Lord Slytherin said, causing the younger man to look up. "Did Dumbledore know of this?" Harry looked at him with pained emerald green eyes. Lord Slytherin stood up and walked to stand next to the younger man. "Did anything…else happen?" Harry looked at him then bowed his head. He was ashamed to tell the other man. Lord Slytherin's eyes softened and took Harry's hands in his.

"Harry…come now, talk to me…" Lord Slytherin pleaded. "I promise, I will not judge you. I want you to understand that I want to help you. There is nothing that you say that will make me change my opinion of you."

"Well, I…my…uncle…" Harry stammered, tears falling down his face. "He…always….wanted …to…when he was drunk…." The older wizard looked at the younger man and his heart broke. His Harry had been _abused_!

"Did you tell anyone else?" He asked, holding the younger man. Harry stayed in his arms and sighed.

"Who would have listened to me?" Harry asked, looking up at him with tear-stained eyes. Lord Slytherin looked at him and held him.

"It's all right Harry." He whispered. "It's all right to cry. I wouldn't think any less of you. I wish there was something I could do to make it go away. But I can't. The only thing we can do is take it day for day. By coming to me, you've already taken the first step to recovery."

"I can't forgive…"

"Then you can't live." Lord Slytherin said. "You don't have to forgive the monster, he doesn't deserve it. But forgive yourself at least. What happened to you was not your fault. Justice will be served, I promise you that." Harry hid his face in Lord Slytherin's robes and cried his eyes out. He cried non-stop and even cried himself to sleep in Slytherin's arms.

The older wizard looked at the younger man in his arms and sighed. He lifted the boy into his embrace and set him down onto his bed. The man's heart broke at the tear stains on the boy's face; his eyebrows furrowed in pain. His body trembled and his breathing labored. The older man knew he was having a heart ache.

_Harry…I will be here for you. I will stop your pain. I love you. I always wanted to hold you, to love you and protect for the rest of my days and after. You will never be in pain again. I will find out the answer here. You rest now my little love…_

He returned to the books and after a while, he stumbled into something he didn't think possible.

_**Son of a bitch!**_

He told Diablo to look after Harry and left his room with the book in hand. He couldn't believe what he read and needed a second opinion. He went to the Potions lab and confronted the Potions Master.

"Severus, I want you to read this and tell me what the hell is going on??" Severus looked at the other man and eyes going wide at the text. He looked at the other man and gasped in shock.

"Where did you get this," He said. "I've never…"

"Severus, Dumbledore left Harry with a family who denied him. He knew that it would never work if the family didn't see Harry as one of their own. He was abused Severus. I want to know how far the son of a bitch had gone and I refuse to have Pomfrey examine him." The Potions Master looked at the founder of his House and nodded. Lord Slytherin led him to the room in where Harry was resting. He allowed Severus to look at the boy. _If he hurts him he will be Diablo's food!_

The Potions Master sat down and pulled the sheet back from the slumbering boy and examined him. He sighed in relief when he found that the boy was still innocent. However, when he looked into the boy's mind, he wasn't prepared for the onslaught.

_It was when he came home from his first year in Hogwarts and he was sent to his cupboard. It was late at night and Harry was in his room. Suddenly he heard the key turn the lock and braced himself for what was to come. _

_His uncle Vernon walked in, half naked and obviously drunk. His beefy face was purplish red and the look in his eyes even made the stoic Potions Master cringe. The man licked his lips and stroked his clothed errection._

"_Boy, I realize that this bloody cupboard is too good for you. I have decided to place you in Dudders second room. Well I will look forward to having nightly visits…This is the first of them." He continued to stroke himself. "Time to earn your keep boy…" He advanced on the boy and pulled him to his knees. He barked for the boy to take his pants off and 'thank him.' Otherwise he would be beaten or worse. Harry dropped to his knees sobbing and obeyed. As he took his uncle into his mouth, hot scalding tears flowed down his cheeks and his stomach churned. His mind screamed for help and prayed that it would come to an end…._

"By Merlin…." The Potions Master moaned as he felt like retching. "I thought he was….I… I had no idea….I think I'm going to be sick…."

Lord Slytherin looked at the boy and stroked his hair. He had seen what had happened too and like Severus, he wanted to empty his stomach. However, he looked at his intended and sighed. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill the perverse uncle for doing such a deed. However what pissed him off, even more when Godric threw a stink bomb into his cauldron while he was brewing was that Dumbledore _**knew! **__The man is going to be sacked and out of our lives!_

"Severus, I want you to call the Minister to the school." Lord Slytherin ordered. "Along with the Chief Auror. Headmaster Dumbledore is longer competent of his position and is endangering the well-being of minors. He wanted Harry to stay there to make sure he was kept in line that way; Harry would obey him without question. This stops here and now." Severus nodded and went to do as he was told, leaving the founder of Slytherin House alone with the boy.

He was sick to his stomach and was royally pissed. He had noticed, from his visions that the school had given him, to keep him up to speed, that the Headmasters/mistresses of the school were getting too cozy in their job and had taken liberties. But Dumbledore had given everyone a run for their money! He had meddled in too many people's lives and had ruined them as a result. Severus would have been a better choice for Headmaster. He was willing to have Severus to run his school and he would be content as the Deputy. He didn't want the Headmaster job. He figured, after seeing on how much it affected Godric that being the Headmaster wasn't worth getting gray over. Salazar was a simple, quiet man. His family was old money and although he was an aristocrat, he didn't rely on his money alone. He believed in hard work pulling his own weight.

"Lord Slytherin." Severus called to him softly. "They're here. They want to speak you. I can watch Mr. Potter for you."

"Thank you Potions Master." Lord Slytherin said with a smile. He went to greet the new Minister and Chief Auror. _Talk about service._ Lord Slytherin said with a grin. _Time to nail the old fart…_

"As I live and breathe…" The Chief Auror Alastor Moody said. "I thought you were dead…"

"Join the countless others who share your assumption." Lord Slytherin said. "We have more important matters to discuss."

"And what could that be?" The Minister Shacklebolt asked. (Hey, he's worked his ass off enough).

"The arrest and dismissal of one Headmaster Albus Dumbledore…"

"May we ask why?"

"For endangering the students and meddling in their lives… Especially the life and well being of one Harry James Potter…"

"Are you serious?" The minister asked, his eyes widening in shock. Both Severus and Lord Slytherin showed their memories and both men were appalled. They were also angered that the twinkling eyed old fool had put Harry in danger.

"Moody, draw up the papers and let's be off. The old fool cracked." Moody nodded and in almost no time at all, they had the papers and went to find Dumbledore. _Now, he was going to pay…_


	4. Through The Eyes of the Lord

Chapter 4: Through The Eyes of the Lord (Salazar's POV)

I have never felt this enraged in all my years in existence. The fact that Dumbledore knew what was going on to Harry sent me into rage time and time again. _What was he trying to accomplish?_ The answer is simple: the perfect weapon, one that would obey his every command and would never _dare _to question him. It was because of him that Harry didn't have a life. But now, it raises another question: _how would my Heir know Harry's every move?_ _How would he know when to strike or not?_ I thought about the scar that was on my beloved's forehead but that could be corrected with Occulamancy. _But if that was the case, then how would he still know?_

The answer hit me like a brick! He must have had an _informant!_ A double agent made the most sense at this point. But who would be stupid enough to incur my wrath? I never took too kindly to traitors. I knew that Harry didn't either, even though the boy wore his heart on his sleeve. We both knew betrayal as well as we knew our colors and our ABC's. Mine, unfortunately, led me to the monster that walked the Earth, terrorizing my little love to no end. I remember it as if happened yesterday.

It wasn't easy for me to admit that I preferred men to women and I thought that since my father and I were close, that I could confide in him. So, like a fool, I told him and I thought that he had understood and had an open mind. That completely blew up in my face when I saw an announcement for an engagement party. _My_ engagement party…to Rowena Ravenclaw! I almost went through the roof! My father and I didn't see eye to eye after that.

I really didn't give a damn. I was happy when I had learned of his death. Hell, I let myself loose and had a little too much to drink. I was so wasted that I took a woman to my bed and she was gone the next morning. I thought she had gone from my life forever but when she owled me saying that she was pregnant with my child; I had no choice but to marry her. However, as soon as the child was popped out of her, she ran off and left me alone with it. My child turned out to be a daughter. Of course, I was disappointed, for I was robbed of my chance to have my son. It was every man's dream you know, to have a son first. Well, that was my punishment for fucking under booze.

My daughter was horror and when she became of age, she was following her mother's footsteps and had disowned me. That was a saving grace because she turned to prostitution and had died of childbirth. But that was all I remembered, for I went under. I don't even remember what happened to the others. That is until I read on them. I was saddened when he found out that they had died but was happy that they all had children and families. I wanted that and I knew that what I had done, would give me a second chance.

"Salazar?" Harry's voice called out to me gently. I had no idea that he was there. _How long has he been there?_ I smiled and looked at him. I remembered how beautiful he was but it was never tiring to look at. "Are you all right?"

"I fine my little love." I said with a purr. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, don't wear yourself down old man." Harry teased, causing me to glare at him. _old?_ I thought. _I look pretty damned good for my age!_

"Harry," I said with a sigh. "I've spoken to the Minister and Chief Auror. We are going to get Dumbledore."

"Do you think it's safe?"

"I'm sure it will go smoothly." Lord Slytherin said. "Calm down Harry everything will be fine, you'll see."

Harry just looked at me and smiled. He knew that I would never let him down as so many others have. I have his trust and his confidence and I wasn't going to mess that up. I saw the worried look in his eyes and I wanted to take it away. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to happen unless the barmy old coot was gone from the school.

"Come Harry," I said as I made my way to the Headmaster's office. "You can speak on your behalf if you wish to." He looked at me and after taking deep breath, smiled and followed me. I knew that he wanted it all to be over.

We made our way to the office and I smiled at the fact that the Chief Auror, the Minister and one Remus Lupin were there waiting for us.

"Harry," The werewolf said as he hugged Harry. "I saw what happened. Oh cub…why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you have believed me Remy?"

"I would never doubt your word Harry. I never did. And he knew…that this was happening to you?" Both Harry and I nodded and I saw the werewolf stirring within the man.

I looked at him and sighed. "Calm down Lupin. It will not help Harry if you lose your nerve. We know you want revenge. We all do. What happened to Harry was an injustice even worse than an Unforgiveable."

"Harry trusted him and yet, this is how he is repaid?"

"Dumbledore is no better than the wizard he had to take out." I said with a sneer. "Of course I had no idea that someone in Rowena's house would end up to be so corrupt." I watched as Lupin nodded. He knew _exactly_ who I was referring to. Gellert was Rowena's Heir and he thought that he was destined to take the world as his. He was cruel and the lives he took were more stifling than my Heir's. Something told me that my Heir had taken a leaf or two out of his book and therefore, was not an original Dark Lord. No, my Heir was a pup compared to him. And the man, who took him out, is the same man who was going to be sacked and arrested. I realized a long time ago that Dumbledore had abused his station and since no one before me had spoke up; he thought in his sick little mind that he could get away with it. _Well not this time…_

"Lord Slytherin," The Minister greeted. "Harry, Remus, are we all ready?"

"As ready as we can get." I said, the others nodding in agreement. "Let's get this over with. I am not getting any younger." With that the Minister knocked on the door then opened it to reveal the barmy old soon to be former Headmaster sitting at the desk. He looked smug and unafraid. It was as if he _knew_ that we were coming for him.

"Albus Dumbledore," The Chief Auror said in a cold voice. "You are under arrest…"

"On what charges?"

"Endangering minors, embezzlement, and just being a meddling old codger… Your folly has placed Harry into danger and you didn't even bat an eyelash. Tell me Albus, how did Voldemort know where to go that night? And did you really know about Harry's abuse and yet turned away?"

"He had to learn his place." Dumbledore said coldly. "You think I favored the idea that Voldemort was defeated by a mere boy. It was a disgrace. Gellert is probably rolling in his grave."

"You crazy old bugger…." Remus said, "It was probably your plan to have Sirius fall through the Veil too."

"I may have tipped off the Death Eaters yes." Dumbledore said, almost proudly. "I wanted the boy out of the picture."

"Why?"

"I'll answer that," I said, seething. "It was because he discovered that he couldn't control Harry. Harry possessed a strong will and knew that one day that Harry would overthrow him."

"So you wanted him gone…"

"Or under my control…" Dumbledore said. "It is embarrassing that Tom was wiped out by an infant. The Mudblood was too soft for his own good. His regime made him soft."

I turned to Harry and by heart almost gave. He was appalled at what the man, of whom he had seen as a grandfather, was saying. The poor child found out that his beloved mentor wanted him dead and was actually rooting for Voldemort to take him out.

"I can't believe I trusted the likes of you!" Harry said. "Turns out that the Slytherins knew all along and I had been too blind…You turned my head for the last time old man. I hope you get what's coming to you. Honestly, I think you deserve a punishment a hundred times worse than I can ever give."

"You are such a sap." Dumbledore growled. "I can't believe you have managed this long. Well that can be changed…" He stood up and pointed his wand at Harry. We were all stunned, for his eyes looked crazed and his laugh chilled even me.

_**"**_Averda…K…." he never got to finish, thanks to my familiar. Dumbledore was constricted and his wand fell with a clatter. I walked to it and crushed it underfoot. Dumbledore's face turned ashen when he felt my anger.

"Now we can add attempted murder." I said. "Take him away and inform me when the trial happens. I will bring Harry and we will end this."

"Yes sir!" Moody said as he held Dumbledore, allowing my familiar to uncoil and comfort Harry.

_**There now Harry, you're safe. He will never hurt you or anyone else ever again. That's a promise I know Sal would happily keep. **_I watched as Diablo's tongue dart out and licked away Harry's tears in tender little snake kisses. I held the young man in my arms and watched as Dumbledore was taken away.

"Severus," I said, not even bothering to turn to face him. "You've been standing there for quite a while. Come in." The Potions Master looked at the founder of his House in amazement as he entered the office.

"Dumbledore is gone?"

"Yes and go riddance for it." I said. "He tried to kill Harry."

"By Merlin, the coot finally cracked!" He hissed. "I knew there was something off about him."

"Well he won't bother anyone ever again, I'll see to that." I said as I continued to hold Harry. "Severus, the school is without a Headmaster and I really want to keep my presence a bit quiet for the time being…"

"Lord Founder?"

"I want you to run the school Severus." I said. "Just because I helped build it and own it doesn't mean I can't have someone to run as Headmaster in my stead."

Severus looked at me and was speechless. Harry looked up at me in disbelief.

"Salazar, I thought you would…"

"Harry, I was never one for the Headmaster position. It was offered to me before, before Godric took it. My feelings on the matter had not changed and they never will." Harry looked at me and nodded. Severus blinked then bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Founder…" He said as he bowed again. "It is an honor indeed."

"You have earned it." I said. "Just don't disappoint me."

"Sir, who will watch over my Snakes and take over as Potions Master?"

"Who else other than myself?" I asked. "I have done it before and I will be happy to do so once again." Severus looked at me and nodded. I smiled and with a wave of my wand I turned the room from Dumbledore's tacky tastes to Severus' more conservative tastes. He was amazed and settled in right away. I turned to the phoenix that was there and held out my arm to it. The phoenix chirped and hopped onto my arm. I smiled and turned to Harry.

"My dear, I've noticed that you don't have your owl anymore."

"She died Salazar." Harry said sadly. "Uncle Vernon killed her."

"Well that family is number two on my shit list." I said. "But Fawkes is very fond of you and I would be insulted if he was left with no one to bond with."

Harry's eyes widened at this. He knew that I was giving Fawkes to him. The only thing we needed was Fawkes' ok. The bird chirped happily and settled on Harry's shoulder. Severus and I smiled in amusement as the two bonded. This was a new beginning for them both and I would be damned if anyone interfered with that. I turned to the new appointed Headmaster and smirked.

"Severus, you're still here?" I asked. "Don't you have a school to run? Get lost!"

Severus glared half-heartedly at Harry for giggling before shaking his head and leaving. I had to smile at that. I knew that I made a good choice by appointing Severus as the new Headmaster. He may have been snarky but his heart was in the right place. He cared for the students and the school and that's what made a Headmaster. Yes I did care for the students and the school but I didn't want the exposure or the gray hairs. Severus on the other hand, looked like he was getting both and that was just fine with me. Besides, it looked like for he was made for the job.

"Salazar," Harry said, reviving me from my thoughts. "Shall we make way to your rooms now? I believe that Severus had a class coming up." I looked at him and sighed. Of course, he was right. Severus did have a class to teach. Luckily for me it was the lions and the snakes. Everyone would have a heart attack. After all, it wasn't every day that a Founder would pop up after a thousand years and still look as I did.

Harry and I made our way to the dungeons and for the first time in my life, I felt that I had finally come home at last. The dungeons were a bit more lit than I remembered but hey, better for me, I couldn't see myself falling in the big hole that I knew was there. That would have been the end of my ass and I was not ready to go just yet. I turned to Harry and smiled a bit. _No, _I thought. _I was not ready yet._


	5. Truths Unfold Part 1

Chapter 5: Truths Unfold Part 1 (Harry's POV)

Everything went by me like a blur. So far, I have discovered the Founder of Slytherin House, kissed him and suddenly I have a confidant. _A really…handsome confidant…_I thought to myself with a smile. And everything went smoothly. Except when I told him about how I was treated in my aunt and uncle's. I haven't even told Ron or Hermoine about it and yet, I was comfortable enough to tell the founder of the one house I asked the Sorting Hat to not place me in. I had thought that all Slytherins were bad but after I met Salazar, my ideals were blown away. It was just as any other house, only they were more tactical than the other three houses. They thought with their brains and relied on their stealth.

Was that what the Sorting Hat saw in me when he wanted to place me there? That I have managed to survive in a difficult situation? That I was able to think on my feet? All the traits I had screamed Slytherin and yet, because of a select few, I have shunned the house without really giving it a chance.

Oh don't get me wrong, I am not condemning Gryffindor but some of them seem bigoted and sometimes intimidated by Slytherin. Why was that? Was it because Slytherin house was the only real competition? That must have been it for there was really no other reason.

Since the building of the school, Gryffindor and Slytherin had always been going at it, head to head. However, why did people think that Slytherin was so evil? Was it because he was able to speak to snakes and was a Dark Wizard? I wish I knew what was happened for real. What made the Founders go against him? Was this Salazar the same man back then? Too many questions and yet, there wasn't much to get a decent answer from.

"Harry what are you doing out here without a cloak? Are you trying to get your death of a cold?" I turned and noticed Salazar looking at me and wrapping a cloak around my shoulders. Somehow I had managed to walk to the courtyard after hours. I didn't know if I should be scared or relieved to see him.

"Salazar, oh…Professor Slytherin…I…"

"Don't worry Harry I don't bite." Lord Slytherin said. "Much…"

I looked at him and blushed. I didn't think he would say such a thing. I smiled and settled down on the bench and was grateful that he took a seat next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I looked at him, deep into his beautiful eyes and sighed. I couldn't blame him for being so concerned about me. I have been through so much and I knew that he wished more than anything to take back all the hell I had to endure. _But then again,_ I thought. _I would have been very different. No, I'm better this way._

"I just can't believe that I have been so blind…" I whispered to him so softly that he was barely able to hear. "How could he do that to me?"

"Harry," He said with a stern look. "What happened to Dumbledore was not your fault. He hasn't been all there in the head for a really long time."

"But why does he want me dead?"

"People fear what they can't understand or control." He said. "You're very strong Harry. You just don't give yourself enough credit."

"It makes me think if everyone I had met in my life were in league with him except you and Remy."

"And me," Snape said, interrupting Salazar without a 'by your leave'. _Sometimes that guy has too much balls for my liking…_He didn't know that he was growling until I squeezed his hand under the table. I watched as Salazar schooled his face and emotions and confront the Potions Master. "I knew Dumbledore had a dark agenda, meddlesome old codger."

"Severus, we had all been deceived." He said as he looked at me reassuringly. "The most important thing is that he is safely locked up in Azkaban and he can't harm Harry or the other children."

"That is true but Lord Founder, we can't let down our guard. Dumbledore is capable of…"

"Severus, stop being paranoid!" He ordered sharply, causing me to wince a bit. "You should…Harry, are you alright?"

"I…I should get going." I said shakily as I gathered up my books for class. "I have to be…in class and…"

"Harry," I heard him say as he held my hands in his. "I didn't mean to yell…"

"I know, but I just…" I looked at the handsome wizard. I sighed and sat back down.

"Salazar, I just want…"

"Harry, I know that you're scared and you have been through a lot." I looked at him and blushed. "I am glad that you were able to talk to me about what happened to you and we will help you through it."

I smiled but I knew that there was that nagging question in the back of my mind.

"Salazar," I began. "I just wanted to know…"

"How Godric and I have our feud?" I blinked at this. _Was he in my head?_

"No, it's just a popular question." Salazar said, startling me again. _Now I know that he had to be in my head!_ "Well, it's quite a story Harry."

"I have time." I said with a smile. Salazar smirked as the bells chimed.

"I think not." He said with a chuckle. My mouth dropped at the bells. _They're early…._ I blinked for a moment then gasped.

"You wicked old geezer!" I cried out as it hit me. "You…"

"Hurry or you'll be late for class…" Salazar purred as he examined his wand. I was speechless at the stunt the older man had pulled. _I had been outsmarted by a Slytherin…I'll be damned._

"See you later old man," I called out to him as I jogged off to class. I knew that he was speechless for once and thinking one thing:

_Old man?_

I had no idea who was in my way on my way to class, I had Potions first, (it was a double doomsday for me) until I ran smack into someone. I was winded and knocked onto my arse. I looked up and gasp. There were the two people I had felt guilty of not telling them anything since the outburst a few days prior, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione said as she looked at me with concern. "What's going on with you? We rarely see you anymore."

"Mate, what's this deal with Dumbledore?" Ron asked as he looked at me. "Is he really gone?"

"It's true," I choked. "It was all a lie, he wanted me dead. In fact, he was helping Voldemort by telling him when to strike out at me."

"Oh Harry," Hermoine said with a gasp. "He meant so much to you…Why would he do that?"

"Because he realized that he couldn't control me. So, he saw me as a threat." My two friends looked at me and were about to say something until we saw an angry Ginny storm toward us.

"You little queer!" She snarled as she glared daggers at me. _If looks could kill..._ I thought. Ron looked at her and stepped in front of me.

"What are you on about Ginny?" He asked. Ginny glared at him then hissed at me.

"He's hiding a snake!" Ginny said with a screech. "And it's not just _any_ snake…Salazar Slytherin _**himself!**_"

"There is no way that he would be hiding a Founder." Hermione said. "Harry would have told us…" I looked down in shame and both of them looked at me and Ginny smiled triumphantly. "Harry?"

"It's true," I whispered. "When I sent you two away, for I felt that you were following me for some reason, I stumbled onto…."

"Harry!" A voice barked out to me from behind. "Don't say another word…_**Stupify!**_" I gasped as my two best friends and Ginny fell to the floor. I turned to see Salazar Slytherin and…

"Malfoy?!" I asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looks like I'm saving your ass Potter." He said as he put his wand away (the wood one for you perverts out there). "You are _too trusting_ at times."

"Malfoy are you on ferret litter? They're my best friends and Ginny is like my…"

"Can it Potter," Malfoy...no, Draco said as he held up a hand. "They were _paid_ to befriend you since first year." I glared at him. This had to be a lie. It was a vicious one but maybe it was all just a lie. I was about to accuse him of just that when Remus and Professor Snape came in.

"He's right Harry," Remus said sadly. "They were working for Dumbledore; as were the Dursleys. They had all been paid to befriend you and make your life a living hell."

"So my meeting Ron and Hermione…" I began my heart clenching and my eyes stinging. "Our adventures…our friendship…was all…it can't be…" Professor Snape looked at me and nodded.

"It's true Mr. Potter," He said, his snarky side subdued for genuine concern. "Dumbledore and Riddle had planned the whole thing since the Prophecy had come into play. It was a true Prophecy and it tested both of their powers. But there is more to this story. You see, James Potter is not, nor has he ever been, your father."

"What the hell?" I asked. "Then who is?!" Snape looked at me and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am." He said. As for me, I just passed out.

**Author's Note: Please forgive me if I need beta alert. I'm exhausted and I was half-asleep doing this. So please, if I need any improvement let me know so I can update. If you want Part 2, you know what to do. Thanks!**


	6. Truths Unfold Part 2

**In The Last Chapter**

"Dumbledore and Riddle had planned the whole thing since the Prophecy had come into play. It was a true Prophecy and it tested both of their powers. But there is more to this story. You see, James Potter is not, nor has he ever been, your father."

"What the hell?" I asked. "Then who is?!" Snape looked at me and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I am." He said. As for me, I just passed out.

Chapter 6: Truths Unfold Part 2 (Snape's POV)

I looked down at Pot…no…Harry's fallen body and sighed. I couldn't blame him. After all, I have been nothing but nasty to the boy. I know that Lily would rise from the dead if she was able to, as an enraged angel of vengeance and drag me through the pits of Hell. I haven't been a good father at all to our son. I had no idea that Lily was pregnant at the time. Yes, I remembered us being married but on the first night that I had agreed to spy, my life was a blur. I remember seeing James Potter with my Lily but was blinded by a bright light. The next thing I remembered was Dumbledore standing over me in the hospital wing and informing me that I had been Obliverated.

My memories of my beloved Lily were fading and although I had seen her again, when Harry was born, and saw the worry, love and recognition in her beautiful emerald green eyes I turned a cold shoulder to her, and blind eye to my newborn son. I heard her calling out for me but I walked away, trying desperately to block her voice calling out to me. The pleading tone in her voice was like a knife through my heart. The wails of my newborn son made my soul ache. I wanted to be with my family but at the time, I couldn't remember them, although I had the nagging feeling that I should have.

When Harry came to the school at the age of eleven, I felt my blood go cold. He looked so much like James that it was as if he had been resurrected. I didn't think of taking the boy's blood and testing his DNA. But when Draco told me that he had met Harry at the robe shop and that he had long black hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin like mine and hands long and elegant…I had to know. Had my son been placed under powerful Glamour charms? But why, possibly for his own protection, or was it for my own? Of course, my chance didn't happen until fourth year.

When Harry had been captured and bound to the grave I wanted to blow my cover and protect the boy. I couldn't take the fact that he was being put through this. When he was cut and Wormtail discarded the blade, I had managed to salvage a sample of the blood that remained on the blade. I didn't need much of it. A small vial was enough.

I had continued to 'hate' my son until I knew that it was safe. The arrival of Lord Slytherin was the perfect time. Of course, I had no idea that Harry was powerful enough to raise a Founder from the depths of magical slumber. But then again, Harry never ceased to amaze me. Since the incident with the troll in his first year up until now, Harry had done wonders that many wizards could only fathom. The first thing I remembered Lord Slytherin doing to me was restoring my memory. They came back to me like a flood and I felt guilt beyond all else. I had been horrid to the only family I had left. I had Draco but Harry was my blood. If he ever forgave me, I'm hoping for it, we could work at becoming a family.

Breaking the news to Draco about Harry was fairly easy. Since he had broken away from Lucius' influence, Draco had grown to become a rational and quiet young man. He had discovered that his father had become Voldemort's personal whore and killed his mother. Draco was not so forgiving and I know that he was biding his time. He was waiting for the perfect time to strike back at his father. I showed him the memories of Harry's stay with the Dursleys, ones in which Lord Slytherin showed me and he was appalled. He couldn't believe that some families would do that to one of their own. His impression of the 'Boy Wonder' was completely blown and he was humbled. I knew that when Harry woke up, that Draco would talk to him. In the meantime, we did some searching.

We had discovered that Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Ginerva Weasley and Ms. Hermoine Granger had all been paid by Dumbledore to befriend Harry and to keep him alive. I was disgusted at this. Harry's only friends, those he most trusted, had turned on him, all on the sake of money, fame and power. All of these Dumbledore had promised. As for the Order, only Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George were all loyal. As well Remus, myself, Shaklebolt, Kingsley and Alastor...we all wanted the best for Harry. Not to mention Fawkes.

I turned to look at the Lord Founder and picked Harry up into my arms. I was alarmed at how light and thin he was. He was malnourished and I knew that I felt that it was my fault. No child should endure abuse and Harry was no exception. All he wanted was a family to love him. Not for his riches, or his fame, or his power, but for him. I understood that completely. He thought he had found it in his friends but it seems that it was only those he had least expected it from.

I carried him to the hospital wing and set him into bed. Poppy looked at me and nodded. She knew that I wanted to stay and she wouldn't do herself or Harry any good if she had told me otherwise. I was the boy's father and I had every right to stay with him. I took a seat next to his bed and watched him. I knew that he was under a powerful charm and that it was best if he woke up in order to remove it.

"Severus," A deep voice said from behind me. I didn't have to turn to see who it was. It was Lord Slytherin.

"Lord Founder?" I asked as I tucked Harry more securely into bed.

"I will stay with him. You need your rest."

"But Sir…"

"No buts Severus." He said firmly as he stole my seat. "I will call for you when he wakes. You can go now." I wanted to tell him to fuck his snake but I thought against it. I huffed and stormed off. I knew that Harry had my temper; I always had a short fuse. How I became a teacher, I'll never understand. But just to see my son grow, I'll live with it.

_Please be all right Harry._ I prayed as I returned to my lab. _We have a lot to talk about…_

**Author's Note: I know it's a bit short. I'll make the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
